The Demons Within
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: True evil doesn't really die! After a mishap with her mind and powers, Rae hospitalizes and kills a few Titans. She ends up in a mental institution, where she plots her REVENGE on them!
1. White Room, White Warriors, Dark Mind

**The Demons Within**

**Summary: True evil doesn't really die! After the battle with Trigon, Raven's emotions are unstable and Rage is released. Raven then attacks the Titans sending them all to ICU. Raven is then put into a mental institution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. They cost too much!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

She sat huddled in the corner of the pure white padded room. Her arms forcefully wrapped around her body in a defensive hug. Her knees were brought up to below her chin and she rocked backwards and forward. Her eyes wide open and her pupils dilated. She would look right through you. You are an enemy forged by her greatest foe, the demented mind she drowns within. The nothingness that encompasses her only amplifies her foe's power. When a white-clad warrior enters the realm of nothingness, his face resembling familiarity yet his actions show that he is possessed. Does he not understand the evil that he serves?

"Get away!" she cries out, her voice choking. But her efforts are in vain. The white-clad warrior's face shows compassion, yet his body keeps advancing. The warrior pulls out an unusual yet familiar weapon that holds liquid within, and jabs her in the arm. The liquid enters her body and her foe goes berserk. The hands of evil grip her tightly and she is pulled into the darkness of her foe's lair. The blackness encompasses her till the white nothingness is gone. She's lost to the warrior and her foe again.

* * *

Her eyes flutter open; she was back in the realm of nothingness. She sat in her corner rocking backwards and forward, till another warrior clad in white, entered, he was tall, had no hair and had hard brown eyes, the familiar warrior right behind him. She cowered in retreat. She wouldn't go back, she couldn't go back. The never ending darkness was tormenting. The secrets it held. The darkness held demons bigger and scarier than the realm of nothingness. She makes small intelligible sounds. The darkness beckons. She doesn't want to go back. It scares her.

They hand her paper and she automatically grasps the pen that is offered. She runs the pen along her wrist, cutting deep. Thick crimson liquid spills from the wound. She creates pain to draw her back to this world. Away from the memories that are cascading behind her eyes, the images of her friend placing a drill to his temple, driving away the demons, the image of another friend screaming at her when he sees something to remind him of the demons that may be haunting her mind now.

The warriors stare, observing her behaviour. They cannot understand. They choose not to understand. She stares into the distant corner of the room. Unnerved, the warriors try to see what she is seeing. They cannot, they will not for the demons are after her.

She scrambles further into the corner as the brown eyed warrior steps forward.

She drops the pen and the look of panic on her face causes the warrior to halt.

The pen lays there. It is enshrouded in crimson that is distinct in the whiteness of the room.

The warrior bends. He picks up the pen and paper and backs cautiously out of the room as the subject begins to mumble again. They shut the door leaving her and her demons, alone…beckoning her.

The warriors are talking. She can see them through the small window. She cannot hear them.

Hesitantly she unfurls herself and moves slowly and quietly towards the door. She can hear mumbling. Small sounds she cannot understand. She does not realize she is the source of this sound.

The images flash across her mind images of fire and blood, torment and pain. Calling her to the recesses of her subconscious, allowing her to relive the death and pain she has witnessed till the reality blurs and these images haunts her waking hours. The screams of pain drown out the comforting sounds of the servants as they move about in the corridors outside of this padded prison. She is alone…once again.

**

* * *

This chapter will seem a bit confusing, but all shall be revealed in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Demented Actions, Crazed Flashback

**The Demons Within**

**Summary: True evil doesn't really die! After the battle with Trigon, Raven's emotions are unstable and Rage is released. Raven then attacks the Titans sending them all to ICU. Raven is then put into a mental institution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. They cost too much!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

She sat in her corner, rocking back and forth, muttering some incantation under her breath. Her eyes are closed and her arms are wrapped around her body.

When the white clad warrior returned to the realm of nothingness, he was highly cautious. His aura oozed uncertainty, dread and there were traces of fear. She had a deathlike appearance; to the warriors she was a total dark horse.

Her mind has become darkle. She evinced her destructive nature by hurting herself. No-one could understand her enigmatic ways, to the warriors there was just a woman who was so far gone within her corroded mind, and her body had begun deteriorating.

She needed medical help, but no-one dared approach her. She lifted up her lavender head from its resting position, her amethyst eyes, which were gouging in their sockets, bored into the white clad warrior. She somehow floated into a standing position, her arms wrapped around her in a white hug.

Her long lavender hair enshrouded her face and her amethyst eyes transformed to an eerie white. The white jacket was enveloped in a shadow and ripped apart releasing the subject from its restricting hold. Her white attire changed to a medieval purple cloak and black leotard. The doctor backed against the wall and turned to flee but the door refused to open as it was encased in a black aura.

Dr. Fredriek Burns, who had worked on the patient Rachel Roth for five years, was cornered by the crazed witch. He still remembered when she was brought in; she was a young teenager who was lost in her demented mind. He had studied her actions, her DNA and her responses to other people and inanimate objects.

He had noted that her biggest response was to a toy raven. He also noted that she pushed people away as if to save them. But never before had the subject shown such hostility. The only physical damage she'd done was to herself, she battered her body as if to bring back her sanity. Now she stood before him with an evil smirk on her lips and her once white eyes was replaced with four red eyes.

Her purple cloak changed to red right before is eyes. He was then enshrouded in black, his feet lifted off the ground and he was squashed against the white padding. Fredriek heard and felt his bones breaking before he lost consciousness. The doctor was squashed like an insect, blood and organs were splattered against the wall in a big mess. The other nurses and doctors burst into the room, but they were too late. Her body was engulfed in black and she melted into the ground.

* * *

Within her mind, Raven fought her demons. Somehow her negative emotions were getting stronger and stronger. Rage, Hate, Jealousy and Trigon were imprisoning all the other emotions. Raven didn't understand, she destroyed Trigon how could he still be there?

"You are a part of me, as I am a part of you. I cannot truly die if you are alive" The demon spat out. Raven now understood her actions, when she went out with the titans to celebrate, and she blacked out. Memories of that night came back in short flashbacks, the helpless and petrified screams of her friends and allies still haunted the contours of her mind.

* * *

Flashback

"Since we have defeated the Trigon, shouldn't we have a big celebration?" the innocent simple-minded Tamaranian asked.

"Star's right, now that four eyes is history and his ghoulies are gone, we should have a big party. I'll call Titans East" the half robot said in glee before jumping up and calling the other titans.

"What do you think?" the fearless capped crusader asked the gothic half demon.

"Sure, why not" Raven replied and even managed a smile.

"Let's go to the beach" the changeling suggested. Everyone seemed to agree and within the next hour they met up with Titans East and the other honorary titans at the beach. While Star, Mas Y Menos, and Aqualad were in the water, and the other titans were playing beach volleyball, Raven was meditating.

She could feel something stir within her, so in a desperate attempt to suppress it she began meditating. But it was too late, her body became consumed in a dark aura and she transformed into the feared demon. Her transformation took everyone by surprise.

The raging demon turned onto the unsuspecting titans. Wildebeest, who was the closest to the half demon was gripped by one of the black tendrils that were lashing out, the black aura crushed the beast before he disappeared beneath the cloak and was destroyed. The attack was so quick, no-one realized what was happening until Wildebeest's dying call was heard.

Everyone jumped into battle mode, Hot Spot, who was closer to Raven released a fire blast. A black energy shield was deployed and a string on black energy lashed out and decapitated the warrior. Hot Spot's body collapsed to the ground lifelessly.

Raven turned to the charging titans, she deflected Star's bolt shower, Bee's zaps, Cyborg's sonic cannon and Speedy's arrows. BB, in bull form, was encompassed in black energy and telekinetically thrown into a few sharp rocks protruding outwards. The changeling broke a few bones and lost consciousness.

Mas Y Menos ran in circles about the demon, they were both picked up with black energy, knocked together and flung into the protruding rocks. Both boys were badly injured and lost consciousness.

Cyborg charged at Raven, the demon then sent strings of energy towards the cyborg, the black strings phased through his armor and into his circuitry, and began cutting and pulling cords, severely damaging the half robot.

Speedy shot arrows on top of arrows at Raven, the demons eyes narrowed and he was enshrouded in black, lifted off the ground and shot head first into the protruding rocks, breaking his neck and piercing his skull, killing the hero instantly.

Bee and Aqualad came at Raven, who was still deflecting Star's bolt shower, eye lasers and powerful punches, Bee zapped Raven and Aqualad used the sea to wet the demon. The water drenched the demon and then she was shocked. Instead of slowing the demon down, the demon became even more infuriated and Aqualad and Bee were surrounded by Raven's formidable power. Star was then also enveloped in the eerie energy, and the trio were hit into the rocks and thrown onto the sand, then slammed together.

The titan alarm went off and Raven's concentration ceased, and the trio fell to the ground in a helpless broken heap. Raven levitated the communicator towards her and turned towards the location of the distress call.

When the demon arrived a few blocks away from the beach, she found Billy Numerous robbing a bank. A smirk on her face she advanced. The black tendrils lashing out and catching all the clones, pulling them to the unfathomable darkness that lay beneath the cloak of the enraged demon. When the real Billy Numerous was by himself, he shrank back as Raven advanced, a tendril lashed out and encircled around him and he was dragged down towards the darkness. Before Raven could end Billy Numerous's life, a call stopped her, "RAVEN, STOP!"

It was Robin.

Raven's body resumed its normal size and she crouched into a fetal position, began rocking back and forth, muttering an incantation under her breath. She was then strapped in a straight jacket and shipped off to the mental institution, where she has been ever since.

Flashback ends.

* * *

But now the demon was free and plotted revenge to those who put her into that hell hole.**

* * *

Phew, that's the end of that chapter.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
